A Little Something
by goodwitch08
Summary: One where Elena has one of her first meetings with Rufus Shinra.


_**A/N: this takes place a bit after everything has gotten mildly calm at ShinRa, not in the middle of all the chaos I'm sure was happening right after the beginning of the game. I mean...finding the President dead and a wild headless woman running around killing people can't be too calming**_

* * *

**_l-A little Something-l_**

* * *

Photographs are important. They are a permanent reflection of a moment in someone's life. Whatever their original purpose, they are always worth 1,000 or more words. It was in Elena's personal experience that less-than-great photos are usually worth more than just 1,000 words. That's why she was worried. That's why she wanted it to be extra-perfect. This photograph meant a lot to her because of several reasons. First and foremost it was because it was what she could be identified with. It would hang over her chest onto her new dark navy blue suit every single day with only her name, position, and stats on it. And of course the name of the establishment: ShinRa Electric Power Company. This photograph was extremely hella important.

The other reasons were because she knew first impressions counted a lot and didn't want people to judge her if she looked like a deranged blue whale on her photo. The other reason was because of her drastic new haircut she'd gotten as soon as she learned she'd be a Turk now. She didn't want those long blond school-girl tresses any longer. She wanted to look mature like her age. She wants to look professional, sleek, dangerous, severe, no-nonsense, and maybe a little sexy. But the sexy part is in the eye of the beholder. This haircut meant a lot more than just a new look for twenty-one. That's why the picture has to look amazing to show off her new hair as well.

That's what she told herself while the unconcerned photographer prepared to snap her photo. That's what she told herself as she reminded herself not to smile like she was _Miss Gaia_. She wished the photographer would allow at least ten frames but did not dare ask. She reasoned that a rubbing of someone the wrong way wasn't smart for her first week. So, she put all her effort into making the shot perfect the first time. The camera flashed, blinded her, and left odd colors in her vision. Then it was over. She was told to come back in an hour for her I.D. badge and that if she lost it there would be a fee and a lot of paperwork.

Now she was back . Her new I.D. badge was in a small brown envelope waiting on her. She clutched it to her chest, unwilling to open it. She was very reluctant, and decided to put it off until she reached her new office with her new partners. She left quickly. But not quick enough, she slowed down in the hallway and was tempted to check out the photo.

"Maybe I should look at it." She muttered to herself. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and lifted the flap; bracing herself she slipped her hand into the envelope. "Please don't be ugly…." She closed her eyes. No, she couldn't look at it. She closed the envelope and turned a corner.

And collided right into someone's chest.

Stumbling she braced herself for a fall that never came. Someone caught her wrists and steadied her. Catching her breath she looked up at the person that saved her from making an ass of herself for the first time at ShinRa.

With a cold expression that met his blue eyes, blond perfectly placed hair that fell into his handsome face, and an imposing presence further highlighted by his noticeable, expensive white suit, and a an air of power, control, and slight arrogance was Rufus Shinra. Her boss. The man that owned the world.

_Just my luck. The first person I assault with my body is Rufus Shinra. Great first impression._

Rufus let her go. She instantly began apologizing; this was not something she wanted to affect her future job at ShinRa.

"Sir, I'm so sorry, President Shinra sir. I was not paying attention because I was thinking about my I.D. badge in the envelope—"she held it up. "—and ...and I ran into you. I know that's no excuse, though, sir." She cast her eyes down and debated between getting out of his way and waiting for his reply.

During her speech, Rufus silently observed her. Lip biting, tucking back hair, shifting from foot to foot, clutching the envelope, her slightly quick breathing that made her chest rise a bit faster, her chocolate eyes cast down and tense. She said much more than what was asked of her, he hadn't even said anything yet and she was rattling off about things he didn't really want to hear. She was very intimidated and clearly trying hard to impress. He had seen this girl before twice at a glance and she had been silent both times. What an extreme contrast to right now. They had never been formally introduced.

"You must be the new Turk." He pushed his hair back importantly.

"Yes, President Shinra. Elena, sir." She nodded, holding out her hand stiffly for him to shake.

Rufus took her hand briefly and shook it. A peculiar shade of red crossed her cheeks that he noted.

"Elena…" he repeated her name as he released her hand.

"Yes, President Shinra." She shoved her swinging hand in her pocket and held the envelope a little tighter. His presence was so dominant even though he was so young, like herself. She told herself that was probably because he was her boss.

"Rufus. Not _President ShinRa_."

"Oh." She felt a need to apologize. "I am sorry, your father was called that so I assumed—"

Rufus held up a hand. She fell silent. A smile crossed his features, yet did not meet his eyes. "That is exactly why you should call me President Rufus or simply, Rufus."

Elena nodded. "Is…'Mr. President'...okay too? For future reference?" she smiled softly and adjusted her weight.

"Sure."

"Okay, well, I better get out of your way and let you get back to work. I was just returning from getting my I.D….so... bye sir." She began to walk past.

"Elena." He called softly after her, holding out an arm to stop her from walking. His natural tone was always soft, yet quite authoritative.

She stopped and turned around. "Yes, sir?"

"Why aren't you wearing it?" a smirk played on his lips.

Elena became visibly flustered. To him, she seemed uncertain if she should explain or simply put it on. He wanted to hear her reasoning. Sure, he was supposed to be having a meeting with some executives but they would just have to wait. She was far more interesting, even if she talked a little too much. Her reactions were expected but unusual all at the same time.

"Sir...it's not very interesting..I don't want to hold you up. I'm sure you have important business to attend to."

"No I don't, just a board meeting. I'm curious, tell me."

"I ...am a little weary of seeing what it looks like, sir." She ran a hand through her hair.

"I see. Let me see it."

"What? But…"

"Let me see it, I'll tell you if you have anything to worry about." Rufus held out a hand.

He wore black fingerless gloves. Elena quietly admired his style while handing him the envelope. She watched as he opened the package smoothly and turned it upside down.

A white plastic card with a clip fell into his palm. She took in a breath and waited. He flipped it over and examined it.

Rufus looked at her again then the photograph. It wasn't bad but it didn't do the woman before him true justice. In his opinion, the picture made her look too serious, and almost dangerous. The woman before him was neither of those things, though she tried to be serious and failed horribly at it. Either way, she was an attractive woman, not that that really mattered to him at the moment. He looked up at her expectant face.

"Good news. The picture doesn't do you justice." He leaned forward...

Elena tensed as Rufus clipped the I.D. to her chest. When he finished she gingerly looked at it. She didn't look like a model, she decided, but she didn't look like a distraught sea creature either.

"Thank you, sir." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I should get back to work…Tseng might want me to do something."

She was so…cute. There was no other way to describe her. She wasn't sickenlingly cute like one of those odd pointless dolls or a kitten. She was cute in an endearing and unintentionally sexy way. He was suddenly mildly interested in talking to her a little more, even if her tendency to talk a little too much was a little off putting. But at least when she talked she sounded intelligent.

"Tell me, Elena." He adjusted her I.D. so that it sat perfectly on her chest. "How do you like it here so far?"

Elena bit her lip. The casual way of speaking to her, was unexpected. Especially coming from him.

"It's great. Everyone seems nice and ready to work towards the many positive goals for ShinRa, sir." She stopped herself from saluting. All she needed now, she thought, was a "Miss Midgar" sash and crown.

Rufus chuckled softly. "There is no need to kiss my ass right now. Your honest answer won't be held against you."

Elena's face flushed with color. She bit her lip again. "I'm sorry for kissing your ass,sir."

"Quite alright." Rufus smirked slightly. "So?"

"Well, its fine now, sir. Reno is loud. Rude is quiet. Tseng is polite and serious. I am a little tired from getting used to my schedule. I am glad to finally have met you formally, sir." She let out a breath. "But it's hard being new."

"I understand completely."

"You do?" she quirked a quizzical eyebrow. She never imagined that Rufus could relate to her on hardly anything. Did he truly understand or was he merely turning on the charm?

Rufus nodded. "Clearly, Elena. I am new too, in a sense. My perspective at ShinRa has altered slightly since my position has changed to one of absolute power. I don't know if you have noticed, but some of the executives are not pleased with having to answer to someone half their age." He answered, seeming very pleased with the fact that he pissed the older staff off with his attitude towards them.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed sir." Elena put her hands back in her pockets, she had no idea what to do with her arms. She opened her mouth and closed it again uncertainly.

Rufus watched her internal conflict for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just wondering your age, sir. Not that it really matters. Younger age doesn't mean you're not qualified for something just like older age doesn't justify one's actions or makes someone better than another person. I like youngness; I think my generation has potential to change the world. Not that I'm an ageist or anything, I mean old people are great too—"

Rufus held up a hand. Elena fell silent. She shifted from foot to foot. How could she just go off on a tangent like that? Now he would definitely think she was annoying.

"Twenty-one." He stated simply.

"Twenty-one?" Elena blinked.

"Yes."

"Oh. So am I." she said, quietly thinking about their subtle similarities. They were few but at least they were there.

"I know."

"Oh…of course you know. You know everything about everyone that works for you." Elena bit her lip.

"Not everything. Only what's important." Rufus's hair fell back into his face; he moved it back again smoothly. "And I think it'll be very important to see you again."

Elena looked up, confused. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" she ran a hand through her hair. "Have I? And here I was trying to avoid doing something wrong within the first one-hundred twenty hours—give or take—and I already have—"

"Calm down, Elena." Rufus silenced her by putting a finger to her lips firmly. He would definitely have to work on her talking problem. "You haven't done anything wrong." He took his finger from her lips after he was sure she wouldn't continue her rant.

Her cheeks burned. "Oh, then what is it?"

"I'll see you around, Elena." Rufus said simply turning around and walking down the hall away from her.

Elena stared at his retreating back in confusion and touched her lip. The pressure of his finger lingered on her skin. "When sir?" she called out.

He simply waved casually and disappeared around a corner.

"That works too...I guess..." she muttered to herself, touching her lips again. A familiar warmth flooded up her cheeks again.

She turned around and headed for the stairs. Forget that picture; if Rufus Shinra liked it then it must be good looking. This was definitely an improvement for how her day was going. Something told her that Rufus would have something to think about during lulls in the topics at the board meeting.

* * *

--

* * *

**_Goodwitch08: Yes, that's right. Yet another one from me, have you tired of me yet? I hope not! This idea came to me while I was thinking of prompts to give to a fellow writer (you know who you are!) and I liked so much the idea so I chose to take it for myself. It's short, I know, but I think it's sweet. Don't you? Well tell me whether you think it's sweet or not in a review. How about that? An eye for an eye? I write , you review. I like that idea._**


End file.
